Cloned saga part 1
by Clonerboy270
Summary: Who am I, I thought I was just a seventeen year old boy living in Concord New Hampshire, but I was wrong. There was an accident, and it changed my life forever. It was my death and my rebirth into something I never would have expected to be, but you learn about that soon enough.


_**Cloned**_

 _By Hunter Allen_

 _ **Prologue**_

My name is Jackson Vast, or at least it was, now I'm a number, subject 5284 to be exact. I thought I was just a seventeen year old boy living in Concord New Hampshire, but I was wrong.

There was an accident, and it changed my life forever. It was my death and my rebirth into something I never would have expected to be, but you learn about that soon enough. It was August 31st in the year 2020 the first day of school, it started like a normal day or at least that's how we remember it. He had just turned sixteen five days pire to that day. That day that changed everything.

Jackson got up went to the bathroom got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Jackson was around '5'10 with short black hair and a thin muscular fazeek.

His face was a bit curvy and he had small scar on his chin he had gotten from a punch in the face in a fight at school. He had blue eyes, a pointed nose that was not to small but didn't stick out too far.

His mom was cooking pancakes and eggs. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Alex and Emily Vast his mother and father. Always loving, kind and slow to anger. Alex works for the FBI he solves crimes and works on top secret cases for the government. Alex looks exactly like his son but has a goatee.

Emily works has a reporter for the local news station, she has long blond hair and hazel eyes a very thin face. "Morning son" said Alex "Hi Dad" he said. He sat down ate breakfast and then went to get his supplies for school. He walked by his little sister Teresa and his little brother David while they were all arguing over a teddy bear. Teresa and david look exactly like their mother and each other (because they are twins of the age of 5).

As he walked by Teresa stuck her tongue out at him. But David let go of the bear (while the Teresa fell over) and ran over and gave him a hug saying to him"Good morning Jazz!"It had been the nickname had call him ever since he could speak. Even when sometimes he disliked his little brother, but he secretly loved that nickname he gave him "Jazz"."I'm going to school mom" he said as he walked out of the house.

It would be the last time he would ever see them. He thought he'd come home and do the same routine the next day but little did he know that his own father, the FBI, and the group

C. L. O. N. E. (Creating Living Organisms from National Experiments) had other plans.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Eventful End**_

He walked down the long street to the school, as he walked he was thinking of how happy he was with his life. He had amazing friends a wonderful family and a beautiful girlfriend named Sarah. He was thinking about how they met, that day had changed his life forever. He was playing one on one basketball with his friend Max Hexx, a very tall teeager being '6'4 at the age of 17 he was actually losing the game by five points, but then Jackson looked to the left of the court where he saw Max's sister Sarah as she was reading a book.

She had raven black hair with glasses that matched her brown eyes. Jackson had always had a crush on her but never had even spoken to her because he was so shy.

As he was running, he was dribbling the ball, and he was looking at Sarah, then it seemed like out of nowhere Sarah looked up and stared him straight into his eyes. As soon as this happened, he tripped on a small rock that was on the court and landed face down on the court, he laid there for a few seconds then sprang up, with blood pouring from out of his nose and from some scratches on his face.

Sarah rushed over as fast as she could with a small first-aid kit she was pulling from her bag. Jackson was feeling more embarrassment than feeling pain. After she patched him up they started to talk and they hit it off immediately. They were the best of friends for about a year, Sarah had even taken to calling him the nickname "Jax" as a short way to say Jackson. But then Jackson made his move and asked Sarah to go out on a date, and that day would change his life forever as soon as her to "Go out" she look right at him and said nothing, Jackson started to think " "Great"….. She must be so upset she can't speak."

But that she did something unexpected. She walked closer to Jackson, and then she turn as if to go around him (which made Jackson fear that their friendship was over), but then as if in a slow motion scene from a movie she turn to look directly at the side of his face, and kissed his left cheek and said with a smile "Friday night, is that good for you Jax?" "Uuummm…. yeah... yeah that's great for me, I'll see you then!" said Jackson still not understanding what had just occurred. "Good see later Jackson." she said with a smile on her face. Then she turned and walk off in the other direction. It was only then Jackson realized what had happened, and He thought to himself "Wait? Did she just say yes? Oh my god she said yes!" And that was how it started, and the rest is history. He kept on walking until he saw his friends up at the school. His Max and Sarah waving to to him from across the street. Jackson ran crossed the street to meet his friends but he stopped and noticed a man dressed in a black tuxedo approaching him, the man was wearing sunglasses and had his jet black hair jelled as if he was going to a party but the look on his face looked more like he was in a serious mood.

As Jackson stared at the man it looked like he pulled small object, out from the coat of his suit. Jackson looked at the object he in the man's hand, it looked like a laser pointer that you would see on a keychain but it was larger than that. Jackson then recognised it to be a hilt pistol like the one his dad carries, but it was different it was completely jet black and the man was close enough for Jackson see that there was a symbol on it looked like the star above the eight on a computer on a keyboard. He looked over his shoulder at Max who was dashing toward him at a breakneck pace screaming "Jackson! mov…!" Jackson tried to move but was not fast enough to escape the shot. He heard a snap as if electricity was crackling around him.

He heard a woman scream and he felt a strange sharp pain in his chest and then in his back. It was only then that he noticed the blood and the sharp metal protrusion coming from out his chest. He felt dizzy as if their world was moving around him, and then he hit the ground, He saw the man run off in the opposite direction and he saw Max chasing after him. He saw Sarah running to his side. Jackson heard a siren and saw an ambulance. His vision started to fog up, he fell unconscious, and then he was gone.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Burry Beginning**_

My eyes opened, too nothing but blurriness and my ears were ringing as if I had just been near an explosion. Then my eyes started to adjust to my surroundings, but where ever I was dark enough that my eyes could not see, but then I realized that I was blindfolded. I that there was thick blanket covering me, and that there were small belt like straps hold my arms firmly to the bed. I could hear people talking around me I could not make out the words being said, but I could hear what sounded like a middle aged man and an older woman talking. I felt amnesic and I kept thinking _"But where was I, who was I, and how did I get here?"_ these thoughts played in over and over in my head for what must have been only a few seconds to a minute but it felt like hours, but then the ringing in my ears stopped suddenly and I could make out the voices. The middle aged man's voice sounded familiar, but who was he? At this time the memories started to set in. The walk to school, the man who shot me, Sarah, Mom…. and ….. DAD! That who the middle aged man was, my father! Then I started to listen to their conversion. "Agent Vast, are you sure you're ready for this?" said the older woman. "Yes he will do perfectly, he has all the same traits as the original." "But you must keep in mind that he's is not the original he is a…well…." the older woman whispered something I could not here. _" What did he mean by "Original"? I'm his son, who or what is the original? "_ "I know" said my father "But he need to believe that, and we need this the work, so we can get the rest of them on to the battlefield." _"They rest of them and what does he mean by "the battlefield?"_ What's going on?" At this point had was tired with what was going on. I tried to move, but the restraints held me in place. I started to scream. My father and the older woman (whoever she was I could not recognize her voice) both look directly at me, immediately the older woman grabbed for something on a nearby table. By that time broken whatever they had strapped me down with my right was free and I was trying to undo whatever was restraining my left arm. My father jumped in a grab my arm and held it down though the funny thing was it seemed like it took all his might to do so. Then I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I started to feel drowsy and numb all over, the last words I heard were, "Do you

think he heard us talking?" "No he couldn't have, he's not smart enough for that, and he's only a…" Then I felt dizzy and I fell unconscious.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Family Secrets and the Chip**_

I awoke to find myself in my room. I was in the covers of my bed, and I started to look around my room, it was clean as usual, something seemed different about it, but I could not make out what, it just seem unfamiliar. It felt as if I was inside it for the first time, but I knew that was wrong it was my room I had slept there since I was a kid. I began to think about what had just accrued, "Was it real or was it just a dream, it must have been a dream none of those things could have really happened?" These thoughts played through my head as I started to sit up but I stopped when I felt a jolt of pain go through the right side of my chest, I lifted the covers only to be shocked by what I saw.

Cloth bandages wrapped around the left side of my chest and they were stained with blood. I tried to move but the pain was too intense. "I can't believe it, it happened…. The man in the suit the strange weapon he carried, the strange room the old woman and my father… It was all real, but that's impossible."

Then the door on the other side of the room suddenly opened and in ran my Mother, Father, Sarah, and Max, They all looked at me, and said simultaneously "You're Awake!" Sarah ran over and gently gave me a kiss on the cheek. My parents kneeled down next to me one of them on each side of my bed, while Max stood idly by with a huge grin on his face. My father then asked "Jackson… Do you

….remember anything that happened?" "No….." I Lied, in truth had remembered everything from the man in the suit, to the weapon he was holding, to memories from when I was a child that I had long forgotten, which was odd because I had remembered things like the way my father's face looked on the day of my Third birthday, Happiness and something resembling pride, but it was only odd because it was my **Third** birthday not my fifth or eighth in the past few days I had no recollection of that day not until that day. Then my father explained to me what had transpired on the school grounds (which I already knew but let him speak to hear the story from another point of view), and that I had been asleep for the past day and a half "Did they get him, they guy who shot me I mean…"

"No" said Max in an irritated tone, "That slimy piece of filth got away." Then I heard Max swear under his breath. Which was even weirder because could hear the curse words clearly but no one seemed to hear him but me. Just as I was about to ask what Max had said my father piped up, "Come on everyone Jackson needs to rest for a while, a lot has happened in these two days." Then they left, but just as my dad was leaving he turned around and said "Jackson don't take off your bandages …. Ok Son?"

When I asked why he only said with as humored look on his face "Because It's the only thing holding you together" There may have been humor on his face, but there was something else in his eyes. Concern, anger, or maybe fear, I could make it out but I don't know it could have too or all three of them. "Yeah Dad I won't take the bandages off."

I said with a smile as he close the door. Then I started to think to myself. My father looked like he was trying to hide something. His face looked like he was upset and I could always tell before that my dad had a hard time lying, but what was it, what was he lying about? I don't know what possessed me to do this; but I reached under my covers and started to peel off the bandages, but what I say saw scared me do near death. I noticed the blood stains on my chest and on the rags, but there were no wounds or cuts or even scratches. I did notices some bruising on my ribs, but there were no stabs so holes from when I was shot.

There was pain on around the bruising on my ribs, "I must have a broken rib or two" I thought to myself. "But how is that possible, I was shot in the chest" I said out loud not realizing it. That's when my mother opened the door. "Did you say something Jackson?" she said "No mom I'm just trying to rest." I responded "Okay Jackson rest quietly son." "Wait mom…. Is there anyone down stares still? Besides family members I mean." I said. She Gave a confused look and then said with a smile like that I knew was fake, like she was under pressure "No…..Son, it's just your father and your siblings" I could see the beads of sweat on her forehead, which was also odd because it felt like I had zoomed in on her forehead and she never described my sister and brother as siblings. "Okay Thanks mom" I said with a fake smile. Then she smiled and closed the door.

Then I started to think "This isn't right….. I have no impalement wound that makes no sense I was shot.

I should either have died or be in more pain now than already I am. Dads defiantly hiding something but what could it be?" I was able to get myself out of the bed and move to my mirror near my closet then unraveled all the bandages on my body, and to my shock I saw something that looked like a microchip attached to the right side of my body. I touched it and a shock of pain moved through my body, it was not enough to put me on the floor but it was enough to send a chill through my body. I touched it again lightly and nothing happened, I pushed down with one finger and with all the force I could muster on the chip, and it sent a shock of mind numbing pain through my body it made me collapse on the floor. After I came too (which I must have been out for only a few minutes) I got up and I started to think "It seems the more pressure I apply to the chip the more pain it induces. _"Whatever this thing is it has to come off, if it's hurting me it's got to go…...eventually. I don't know what it is I'll leave it alone for now."_ I thought. So I left it alone for a long time.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Return to a fake Normality  
**_ Weeks went by, then those weeks turned into months. New year's day came around and it was now 2021. About nine months passed but I never forgot about what had happened. Summer soon hit and my birthday came and went and I had turned seventeen. Things had gone on like they always had, but everything felt different for some reason, as soon I saw my friends at school it seemed as if I was meeting them all for the first time. I knew I had known each of them since I was first came the school but it still felt weird like when I awoke after the shooting.

Then there was that day in class, that day I heard her thoughts. I was sitting in class, Sarah was a seat ahead of me and I was staring at her and daydreaming about her and I. and then I heard it. Her voice said _" Why is he staring at me, oh he's so cute."_ My mind instantly snapped back to reality _. " Had I really heard that? I had heard her plain as day. Did I….. read her mind?"_ These thoughts raced in and out of my head until class ended. I kept trying out and testing, this ability I had developed. I told no one of it not even Sarah. It did come in very handy though I used it to tell who was lying to me, but i couldn't understand how I developed this power. These weren't the only strange things that happened and that were bothering me. The chip. The thing that bothered me most was I couldn't get my mind off the chip. The only reason I didn't take it off was because I didn't know what would happen if I did. It cause me pain whenever I touched it so there could have been the possibility I could have killed me. The swelling and bruising on my ribs had gone down but the chip seemed to be embedded in my skin and even I barely grazed it with my finger sent a jolt of pain through my body . But what was it, how did it get on me, and Why was it there?

These thoughts ran through my my head every night as I lay in bed. Then One night I had enough. I got up out of bed and ran over to my work bench and grabbed a pair of plyers from my workbench and proceeded to lightly and carefully pull the chip off and out my skin. The pain hit me almost instantaneously, but I was ready this time. As I pried off the chip it seem to have small metal needle on the bottom of the chip that was inside of my body sending the shocks of pain throughout my body.

Eventually even though it took all my strength, I was able to put the chip off and the needle out my body. The pain was intense but as soon as it was off then pain left me immediately. I gasped for breath and the chip fell out of the pliers and on to the floor. I bent down on one need and a of grin pride came across my face but it almost instantly turned into a frown. I noticed that the chip started to flash with a red light then it started to make a strange beeping sound. At that moment without warning my Father opened the door, I felt a cold shiver run down my spine because he was not alone, there was someone with I never expected to see again.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Murder and the Truth**_

My Father's eyes grew wide as he saw the bandages in one of my hands and the chip in the other. "What have you done?!" he said in a fearful tone. He was in his pajamas and had a weapon in his hand, which I recognized as the same kind of weapon as the man who had attacked me had used. I felt suddenly very cold, and a shiver ran down my spine, "Dad?….. what's that? I said while pointing to the odd weapon. He dropped his gaze for a moment, and then shot it up again, I could see the him and his mence get tense with fear. That's when we heard the voice, "Agent Vast you have failed your mission." Then I saw my father's body lifted up and thrown through the air past me into a mirror on the other side of the room. I felt a gust of air fly past me and as I turned to look behind me I saw who it was and he was choking the life out of my father. I felt myself freeze, stuck in place by pure fear. The man who had attacked me nine months pire was standing in front of my shattered mirror and was squeezing the life out of my father's throat. Suddenly my fear turned into rage and I lunged for my assailant but was stopped by an invisible force and I was held there stuck, suspended in the air . My assailant turn to look at me with a look of genuine surprise, but then a sidestick smile crossed his face, and he said " Number 5284, stay right there because you're next." Then confusion took hold of me. _Five-two-eight-four?_ The number sounded femilary. I reached out with my mind to read my father's attacker's thoughts, but I felt nothing, only and empty space. I started to scream, yell, and kick, and eventually the force holding me let me go and I fell to floor. I saw the man still choking out my father with one hand, and he was raising to chop at my father's neck so he could break it. "NOOOOO!" I screamed, and raised my right hand. In that moment something happened that I still can't explain. A red bolt of pure energy flew straight from my raised hand and into the man's back.

He fell to the floor with a thud, there was a whole revealing burned skin and charred flesh, where the back of his suit had been. I stood up and my father now sitting on the floor looked up at me. I look over at my bed where my knife was sitting. I grabbed it and snatched it from its sheath. I walked over to my defeated opponent and flipped him on his back. He was still alive. "Good" I said " You're still conscious, but before I kill you I have some questions." " Why did you call my 5284, why did you attack me at school, why was that chip on me, and who are you?!" He looked up at me and grinde his devilish grin, but then he said only this, " That's Classified information, but I'll tell you this, you're more like me than you think 5284, you're exactly like me… you're just brand new.." He chucked and then griped my shirt. Out of reflex I put my blade to his throat and yelled without thinking " What do you mean?!" "Your….." he said while chuckling and chocking on some blood. "...You're,,,, one of us…. you're not Jackson Vast…. hehehe….. your his clone…."

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Believe it or Not it's True**_

I turned in utter astonishment to my Father. "A clone? But that's not possible" The government put a ban the cloning of humans, it's illegal!" The man only laughed more and coughed up some blood, it leaked out of his mouth, and it was a deep sapphire blue. I paused, only clones had blue blood. I rased back my arm knife in hand and plunged it deep into the clones skull, killing him. I look at my father and him back at me. He got up off the floor and locked the door to my room. Then sat down on the floor next to me and said " Yes it is but as of February 1st of 2016 there were some exceptions made, like you for instance", " But Dad….Do you mean he told the truth?" " Yes he did, and no I'm not your father, and you're not Jackson Vast, your cells were grown in a petri dish and implanted into a vat to grown it to a exact copy of the real Jackson"

"But why and if this is a government project why are you telling me about it!" He grew quiet for a moment and then said "Because my life is on the line as much as yours now, we don't have much time but you need to know the whole story so I will tell you everything. You have powers and special abilities that make you stronger faster smarter and all around better than a real person"

"Powers? Abilities? But how can this all be true?" I said even more confused. I suddenly remembered the red bolt that shot from my hand that mortally wounded the other clone "You have cybernetic implants in you body that you will learn how to use eventually, you have more strength, speed, endurance, and more kean senses than a normal man." " But…. how….?

" Let me explain, human clones are grow to be soldiers for the government and fight in an army to we would not have to send our own citizens into battle anymore." "Then why did the clone me?" I said with tears running down my face at this point " You were meant to be a replacement for my so and a test subject for how a clone can survive in a normal environment so the government killed Jackson and replaced him with you." " Why; even if this is all true, why would you let the government kill your son!" I screamed

"What choice did I have it was my son's life or my whole family's so I chose the lesser of two evils!" he said raising his voice in a angry tone. Then I said "Why did they want me then" " "What?!" why did they want to kill me?…. I mean Jackson!" "It's along story which we don't have time for right now but I will tell you later." "Fine, but are there others? Other clones I mean." " See for yourself " he said as he pointed to the body, bloody and lifeless. I looked long and hard at the body and I noticed again that the clone's blood was a dark Sapphire blue.

I realized that this was not a joke, a prank, or a lie, this was real it was all real. " He's…..a...a..Clone… and so am I?" "Yes he is, but we can't talk anymore we need to get you out of the country, they will be come for us...you know that right. We need to get my wife and my kids out of the country too."

"Okay" I said drying my tears and I went to wash myself off, rap up my cuts, change my clothes, and pack my things. I took a minute long shower brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into a black tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, my black sneakers, and a leather jacket with a red baseball cap. I packed extra clothes my toothbrush and paste, my favorite combat knife from my collection. I could not help but stare at it for a was a switch blade, the hilt was jet black with a black steel blade that was about six inches long. After I looked at it for a minute I packed it away I packed a picture of my family and a picture of Sarah, Max, and I.

I grabbed my bag ran down stair where my father had everything we needed in our dark green Ford minivan and my mother, brother, and sister were in the the white Toyota truck getting ready to go. I ran over to the truck and saw my sister and brother crying in the back seat. I put my palm on the window and they looked directly at me, then I said again on the verge of tears " Little brother...Little sister…...Be safe and may we meet again." I looked at my father who was talking to my mother who kissed him on the cheek.

My mother then looked at me with a look of utter sadness. Then my father and I got in the minivan and said to him "Before we leave I need to make a few stops." He looked at me and said "Where do we need to go because we haven't much time." "Let's get going and I'll tell you on the way." I said and we took off down the road to to Sarah's and Max's apartment.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **We are going with you whether you like it or not**_

We drove down road as fast as we could but not as fast enough to bring attention upon ourselves. It took about only five minutes for my father to finally say something to me. " I don't want you to call me "Dad" anymore….. Okay?" "Alright…. why?" I replied in confusion "It's because I'm not really your father so therefore you will refer to me as as Alex for right now."

"Okay..." I said confused and a little hurt " Jackson… I mean, um…." " Just call me 5284 for now Alex." I said response when he could not come up with a name for me." " Okay?... Once we get out of the country we will discuss new names." " Why do we need new names" I asked "Because…" he replied " We need nothing to link us to the original Jackson Vast and myself Alex Vast, they can't trace us in any way, shape, or form. So that means no cellphones or credit cards, got it." "Got it." I said. There was a long silence in the car for a while after that until we made it up to the boarding house that Max and Sarah lived in. Max and Sarah lost their parents in a car accident so since Max was now nineteen years old he rented an apartment that they both shared paying the bills with since they both had jobs. Jackson and his family had all offered multiple times to let sarah and max moved in with their family after Max and Sarah's parents passed away , but Max and Sarah both declined the offer ( politely of course ) saying that they would make it through, and they did. I ran up to knock on the door and it took a few minutes but finely Sarah opened the door and was shocked to see me standing there. "Jax?! What are you doing hear it's four in the morning" "I know but need to talk to you." " Okay what's up then?" It took me a little while to find my word but when I did I said "...Let's just say I'm….. they Jackson you knew is gone and I'm going away and I may never see you again." " What?!" she said sounding hurt and saddened but the words had I said. "What do you mean Jackson?" I mean….. that.. I love you…. but, I'm sorry…. I'm not the real Jackson, I'm a clone of him."

"That's impossible!" she yelled "Cloning of humans was made illegal a years ago. How could you be a clone I can't believe this, I won't believe this." Sarah! let me explain! I just found out myself the real Jackson must have died when he was shot last year on the school grounds!" I screamed. Sarah looked as if she had been punched in the gut. Then out of the blue she said "Wait if you're really a clone then prove it" "Wait, what?!" " Yeah prove it" I heard another voice say. I was confused about who it was for a moment, but then out of the darkness stepped Max, my best friend and Sarah's brother. "Well can you prove it or not!" he said. I thought for a moment and then I drew my knife and slit the palm of my hand, out leaked dark sapphire blood. Any doubt i had about being a clone instantly vanished without hesitance. Then I said "My blood it's blue just like all other clones" They both looked at me, startled as I started to ravel the fresh wound with some bandages I had in my pocket. Their faces soon turned from anger to dumbfoundedness. "So you're a clone" Sarah said "Yes I am" I responded. "Where are you going" said Max " I don't know yet, Alex and I haven't gotten that far, but I just came to say goodbye " "They looked at one another and noded" and then they both said "We are both going with you." " What but I'm not even the real Jackson….. I'm just his doppelganger." "Yes but that doesn't change how we feel about each other, does it?" said Sarah "No it doesn't….." " You may not be Jackson but I have been more in love with you in this pass year since the accident" " but I can't let you get hurt the government is after me and Alex and I can't let you get killed or injured because of me" said Max." Look Jacksonwe are going with you whether you like it or not, besides we were going to lose the apartment in two days anyway. Let's get some things and we'll go." "Look, I knew you were different from the real Jackson when I first laid my eyes on you but I still loved you anyways " said Sarah "What how is that possible" I said " I don't know but somehow when I saw you it felt like I was staring at a stranger , someone I was excited to meet or like looking at a newborn baby, but I still loved you like I loved Jackson" she said. A smile lit up my face and just before I could say anything I heard someone say

"Fine come with us, but you must remember this won't be a game this is all real. " I looked behind me to see Alex looking back at all of us then I looked back at Sarah and Max and they looked just as stunned as I felt. They looked at each other again, both noded to each other and then both said

"Okay! but give us some time to get ready" "Okay but be quick we don't have much time" I said as a started to go back into the apartment to get their things Sarah looked at me and said "So wait if you not Jackson what should we call you?" I hadn't thought of a new name for myself so I was dumbfounded at the question, but I thought got a minute and then said " Allen, I will be "Allen" for now" "Okay" she said and the ran in the house to grab some items to bring with them. After ten minutes or so they came out and we all got in the car and peeled out down the street.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **A night I can't remember**_

We started our journey in laughs and joy, but it soon it turned into silence. Sarah and I were in the middle row of the van. She was leaning on my shoulder and was asleep. Alex was driving (He refused to let any of us drive even though we all knew how) and Max was in the passenger seat. after about an hour Max broke the silence by saying to Alex "So where are we head too… I mean, what's the plan." "Well" said Alex "I was planning going down to Boston in hopes that an old friend of mine can get us out aboard a boat…...but…." "But what?" I said. Alex's face turned into an uneasy look and he didn't talk for a good few minutes, but then he said "I don't know if we can get out of the country on a boat we may have to just leave over the boarder of Canada or maybe Mexico or then again maybe catch a plane to Europe. I don't know at this point there are almost too many opinions, but not enough time."

" Okay? So we are going to a different country right, won't we need to know another language?" I said. then unexpectedly Alex turned to me and said "Hallo wie geht's dir" (German for "Hello, how are you?). I then heard someone say " Ganz gut, sich selbst" (German for "Quite well, yourself?"). Alex then smiled at me. I was confused for a moment, but then I realized that it was I who was speaking a foreign language. At that moment everyone except Alex looked at me in astonishment, even Sarah who had just woken up at the start of the conversion but had still been laying on my shoulder. "Did I just speak….?"

"German yes, you just spoke German" Alex said with a grin "So I can speak German Let's go to to Germany." I said but Alex cut me off before I could say anything else. " Don't make a decision just yet you are programed to speak more than just German. You programing has been created so you adapt to whatever comes your way. If you hear one word in any language you will instinctively learn all the the words, letters and phrases in that language, and I'm not too sure you're able to do this, but you may have this capability, older model clones have been able to study and learn a any advanced fighting style like karate, kung fu, or kenpo and master it within a day."

All of our mouths drop open at what we just heard. " Wow thats amazing" said Sarah " But how is that possible " Your brain Allen, is like the world's fastest supercomputer, and your body is… Well it's not indestructible but it's pretty close. You can be strong enough to lift a house, you can run faster than ninety miles per hour. You can even fall from about three thousand feet up straight up and when you land you will be totally unharmed" "The storage capacity in his brain must be incredibly huge." said Sarah

"Dude you have super powers, that's awesome." said Max. "There is more than that, but we'll talk about that later we all need to get some rest." We pulled over off the road into a clearing and all got out of the car. Alex walked to the back and grabbed three sleeping bags and through them to me Max and Sarah. We all laid our sleeping bags out on the ground and laid down inside them and Max and Alex went to sleep almost immediately. but me and sarah stayed up staring at the stars.  
Then after about a good few minutes of silence I said "Sarah do you love me?" "Yes Allen I do. I wouldn't have come with you if I didn't." she responded "Yeah but it's just…"

"Just what Allen?" she said looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes ( Which I'm a sucker for). "It's just that I'm not even him, Jackson, your boyfriend I mean." " Yes I know that you're not Jackson but you are my boyfriend. We have been dating for the past year and I do love you Allen that's why I am choosing to go with you." "Let's go for a walk" I said. So we both got out of our sleeping bags trying not to wake up Alex and Max and we walked around the side of the van and down to a stream near a bed of grass. We were holding hand the entire way. Then we stopped and turned to look into each other's eyes. I started to say something but was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Sarah. Still kissing, we fell on the the grass and that was the last thing I remember.

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Hatred, Redemption, and Self defence**_

I awoke to a kiss on my cheek, Sarah who had been in my sleeping bag had woken up before me and had been staring at me. I looked over at her still a little groggy and said " Wha?…...What happened last night?" She smiled and then laughed at me and said. " It doesn't matter, let's just say we spent the night together and we were more happy then we have ever been." "Okay?" I said a little confused. We both got out of my sleeping bag and rolled both of our's up and put them in the van.. We woke up Alex and Max and got ready to go, but as we were about to get in the minivan

and black Nissan Altima pull up beside us. The car stopped and three young men dressed in black suits got out, they looked vaguely were both thin and had her jet black hair gelled back. They were both the exact same height. then I looked at there faces, and the realisation hit me like a freight train. They were clones, but not like the clones I had seen before they were different the were modeled after me, modeled after Jackson Vast. I froze, all feeling had left my body. Stuck in I could mutter out to words. "They're me?" They both saw me and started to walk in my direction. Then out of nowhere i heard a loud bang and one of the three clones clenched his chest and fell to the ground.

Still barely able to move I peered around to look behind me and saw Alex had drawn a pistol from his belt and gunned down one of the clones in front of me. I felt all the feeling come back to my body and I lunged for my doppelgangers. The both reach for something (probably a weapon) in their jackets of their suits, but I tackled both of them before they could get there weapons free. we all fell to the ground. I sprang up immediately and grabbed my knife that was clipped to my belt, and drew the blade. One of the clones got up off the ground, and drew another hilt pistol from his jacket that had the same marking that the other huilt pistols had i had seen. He aimed it at me but it seemed almost instinctively I dashed forward as fast as I could and plunged my knife deep into his throat. I heard a gurgle in the clones throat I saw his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth opened and his sapphire blood leaked out of it. I pulled my knife for the clones carcass and heard another bang and saw Alex laying on the ground. The last clone was standing over him hold the pistol to his head. That's when he saw me and picked Alex up with ease held the gun to his head like he was going to take him hostage" Then he opened up his mouth and said "Clone 5284 stand down or he dies" he smiled at me with a devilish look and I noticed he was missing a tooth. I thought fast and remember that could read minds. I thought to myself

" _Maybe if I can read minds maybe I can control them too."_ I outstretched my hand and then with my mind as if to read his thoughts "Drop the gun" I yelled out loud and in my head.

I noticed he was starting to chirg in pain, I yelled the words telepathically and physically again "Drop the gun!" One more time I screamed the words "Drop the gun!" He loosened his grip on Alex and then gun fell to the ground. He grabbed his head and stared to scream in agony. I made a mad dash for the clone, knife in hand. I slashed his throat and then jump over him and landed and stuck the blade of my knife into his back. I heard a deafening crunch and then I ripped the blade from his spine. i pulled it out so fast and hard that the blade broke off inside of the clone. He fell over chest frist and his Sapphire blood started to pool in the dirt. I turned and look at the body on the ground and then look to the other clone laying a distance away. I felt a scowl came across my face and tears well up in my eyes then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Alex looking at me. He looked at me with a concerned look and said " Come on Allen let's get out out of here, and don't worry about killing them it was in self defence." _"Self defence"_ I thought. the word flew around in my head for a moment until I said them out loud sarcastically. I looked over to Sarah and Max who were where Alex must have told them to hide, which was behind the van. Sarah ran over, hugged me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek as if to say "I will be okay." It was then I felt a new feeling. A feeling that I had never felt as Allen or even in my memories from Jackson. It was remorse, but not just any remorse the worse remorse I could ever feel. I wasn't there just because I had just taken a life it was there because I had taken a life of a clone, someone just like me. At this point the tears had broken free and were running down my face. Sarah hugged me tighter and asked "Why are you crying Allen" "What if our places had been switched!" I said lashing out in pain "What?!" she said letting go of me " That very well could have been me and I lucky that it's not." At this point I was yelling at all of them Alex walked over to me and said "What are you getting at Allen?" "I mean… that….. I hate this! I hate it all!" I started to scream "You hate what? What do you hate Allen?!" Alex said now just as angry as I was. " I hate the fact that up until yesterday I was a normal kid with a normal life and normal family, but guess what that's been totally turned upside down and flushed down the crapper" "That is what this is about! We don't have time for this Allen!" Alex bellowed. " Stop it! Stop calling me that! I don't want that name, I hate it!" I screamed at Alex. " "And You!" I yelled jabbing my finger it to Alex's chest with hot tears running down my face. "You are a liar, you told me I was your son you said you would never let anything happen to me, but guess what that was just an illusion too. You won't even let me call you dad anymore, you say _"I'm not your real father, so just call me Alex"._ And….I hate you for that!" After I finished my rant of hatred and anger. I saw the look of anger and rage on Alex's become softer and it turned into a look of sadness and concern. He grabbed me bye the shirt and hugged me and I could hear him crying as he said " I'm sorry Jackson, I'm sorry son,... I love you." " I love you too Dad and I…." I was cut off by the sound of a bang and the feel of hot liquid I between my father and my chests. Then I felt an immense pressure on my chest but like a lightning strike it was gone. My father's body went limp and he fell to the ground. It took me seconds to realize what had happened. I heard scream of rage rip through the air like a bullet, but then I realized it had torn from my lips. I saw a government truck pull up and out hoped 5 clones. Older models like the one I had killed back home. I felt something take hold of me, a rage like no other. My vision became a red fog and then clouded, and the last thing I remember is dashing forward and with all my strength, punching a hole straight through one of the clones' chests, sapphire blood spraying everywhere in a dark hazy mist. I threw the clone into a there car and I heard his body mash it to it with a crunch, as his bones cracked. The force of the impact caused the car to explode, and the other clones were hurled to the ground. In the confusion lunged at the clones. Kicking, biting, screaming, clawing, and punching that's all I remember about what happened next. The rage had taken over completely, it wasn't me even fighting, it was something else that had taken control, something that was a lot darker.I have no memory of what happened afterwards.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **A Bloody Goodbye**_

As I calmed down and returned to my self consciousness saw nothing but smoke. I feel the my hand was wet and I was hold something the squished when I squeezed it. I remembered that I had punched a hole through a clone's chest right before I blacked out. Realizing what I was holding, I dropped it out of disgust. " What the heck happened?" I thought. Around me there was nothing but smoke and ash. I could not see and I started to cough, then I started to hear muffled voices. _"I can't use my eyes, so I'll have to listen to find my way out of this smoke screen."_

I thought to myself. I made my way through the smoke flowing the voices the whole way. As I walked through the smoke I heard the voice turn from dreary conversational tone to crying and weeping. I stumbled out of the mist to find Sarah and Max leaning over something. "Sarah!" I yelled to her. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes, and then I remembered. "Oh my god, Alex!" the words tore from my lips without my control. I dashed over to my father who was laying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Max had a look of horror, sadness and astonishment all rolled into one on his face, and sarah was the same way.

They were both trembling, but then Max was able squeeze out between short fast breaths "We can't stop the bleeding" Then he fell on the ground and curled up in a ball a repeated the words over and over. He was obviously in shock. I look at Sarah who was bend over my Alex tears running down her cheeks. I looked to my father, and he looked back at me. I started to say "Dad….. we'll get you out of her we'll….." But he cut me off ." No you have to get out of her: leave me. " No Alex…." he grabbed my hand "Dad…call me Dad…" he said with a slight smile. I started to tear up. And I said " I won't leave you." " You must, for you must live it is the only way." Then my father said something he had never said to me or Jackson before. " You may not be…... Jackson….. but, you're still my son, and…... I love you, so very much. I listened to his heartbeat as it started to stopped slowly. Then I looked at him and saw my father go limp as his life leave his body, and then my father, Alex Vast, died. We stayed there for a few more minutes then someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Max, he said "We have to leave, he's gone Allen…." " No my name is not Allen." Max and Sarah look at me in confusion and both said simultaneously "What is your name then" A smile crossed my face as tears welled up in my eyes I said " My name? My name is Jackson"

We hadn't much time for a funeral, so we buried Dad at the sight of the wreckage.

And as for the other corpses, the other clones we lit them on fire and left them to burn. We drove down the highway not knowing where to go next. Sarah was sitting beside me in the middle row as I was staring out the window, and Max was driving. Both Sarah and Max tried to talk to me several times but I made no effort to respond. Eventually they left me alone to process what had just occurred, but I couldn't process it. I could barely think of anything besides this one thing, Revenge. I wanted it, I craved it and I would have it, I would find the people for my father's death and my rebirth I would find them and, end them for what they had done to me. I would have my revenge even if would end up in my own death. " And it might just" I said out loud not meaning too. I looked over at Sarah who was asleep and Max who was still driving but had not noticed what I had spoken. I started to grin, that same grin kind of devilish grin the other clones had given me once before and I went back to looking out the window.

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
